


7:28 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl smiled from ear to ear the minute Reverend Amos Howell chose to shop with her.





	7:28 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl smiled from ear to ear the minute Reverend Amos Howell chose to shop with her instead of preparing his sermon.

THE END


End file.
